GfD
by Hazk
Summary: Sort of a prequel to my coming story One Adventure Left: "We talked about these things already on the days when we had just met. I, too, wonder how much has changed since then…" Robin and Franky's thoughts about their lives, both past and future, as a part of the Straw Hat crew. post-timeskip, simple two-shot.
1. in the Beginning

**GfD**  
**-in the Beginning**

"_**The man who had achieved everything in life, like none before him, was the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger"**_

It was Usopp's turn to be on watch tonight and once in a while Robin would close her eyes to use her ability to see if he was still awake. They all had had a rather tiresome day. Marines had surprised them while they had been filling their supplies, but the crew had been more than fine with running. They hadn't been interested in an unnecessary fight.

As it was they had yet to find an island from the New World where they could enjoy a day in peace.

Robin was sitting in the aquarium room and reading a book she had bought a day before from the last island the Straw Hats had visited. She wanted to finish her book before going to sleep herself. Nights were the best time for her to read since they weren't nearly as noisy as the days. Robin was also waiting for someone and decided not to leave before he arrived. She had seen him walking around the ship while she had been checking on the Sunny and its watcher. One could never be too careful in this new sea they sailed.

Robin knew that he would arrive at the aquarium soon. It wouldn't be the first time he did, but still the first for quite some time now.

It was already over midnight when the door opened and Franky walked in. He went straight to the opposite side of Robin and sat down, crossing his legs and leaning his bag against the chair.

"I knew I'd find you here", Franky said and opened a bottle of cola he had brought with him. Robin glanced at him and smiled. "You usually do", she said and turned on the next page.

Franky took a sip of his cola and huffed. They were both people who didn't need nearly as much sleep as the rest of this energetic crew, Robin because she was used to staying up and being prepared for attacks throughout her childhood without trusting anything and Franky because his modifications and cola-gained energy took away a lot of his need for sleep.

Ever since Robin officially became a part of the crew, and Franky had joined them as well, they had had these moments when they just spent time together while the rest of the crew wasn't around causing trouble. Sometimes they wouldn't say a word, both doing their own things, and sometimes they talked about anything that might come to mind.

Tonight seemed to be one of those times when they ended up talking. It had already been over two years since the last time they had.

"You know, I kind of missed these little chats of ours", Franky stated jokingly, as they had yet to say much, and then took another sip of his cola. Robin lowered her book and looked at him thoughtfully. It really had already been two years since the last time. It didn't feel like it had been that long.

The whole crew had all been so busy after they got back together. With all these new islands, getting to know what everyone had done during the years and of course with the fights they faced, they hadn't really had any time to take a break, at least not quite like this.

"I've missed them as well, just like I've missed this whole crew, the ship and the adventures", she said. Franky grinned at her and swirled the bottle in the air "Yeah! I never believed that I'd actually be able to go as far as to train and study for two whole years for the sake of a crew I had just joined a little while ago, but now it just feels like the only possible thing I could have done! I really don't know I'd do without these guys. And I learned a lot, I can't wait to be able to use all of my new skills at their fullest".

"I have to agree with you. After I've lived my live hiding and never trusting anyone, it is incredible to be able to become a part of a crew like this. There's something so special about his group… We really are lucky", Robin said and chuckled before continuing to the final pages of her book: "Now that we're finally back together again it almost feels like we weren't apart at all in the first place. And this ship is our home".

Franky nodded in agreement, "That's right! And Sunny is one SUPER ship and she will keep taking care of us! No matter what we face, we'll always be meeting again right here".

A comfortable silence of agreement fell over them for few minutes. It was refreshing to take a while to rest and think while knowing that the whole crew was nearby and sleeping soundly. Those two years apart had changed them all, but even then they were all still the very same they had been before. They didn't need to know everything about each-others pasts or the things they had seen and done, it was enough to simply be able to be together. They were like a family where every member took care of others just as much as they did of themselves, if not more. All of them were content and feeling save as long as they had each other.

It didn't matter what they would be put against or how badly they'd get hurt, they will make it through and end up with smiles on their faces. Or that's what it felt like right then.

"Robin… It's been a while since we became a part of this crew and all, but I've been wondering", Franky dropped the empty cola bottle on the table next to him, "just how much has this all really changed us…? You know what I mean?" he asked, a serious expression now on his face as he leaned forward. Robin hummed slightly and closed her book as she had just read the last lines. "It's interesting to find you thinking such things. But yes, I know what you mean and I'm sure the whole crew does. I'm sure you remember how we talked about these things already on the days when we had just met. I, too, wonder how much has changed since then…" she said as a more serious expression took over her face as well. Franky turned to look at the fishes swimming in the aquarium and thought about it for a while.

"In a way I wasn't that nice of person before I joined this crew, with all that robbing and getting myself and my brothers in trouble. I was just never able to let go of what happened to Tom, how could I?" Franky said quietly. He never would have even thought about having this conversation with anyone other than Robin. Robin understood and it wasn't the first time the subject of their pasts had been brought up, in a way they were connected after all.

"This crew with Luffy in the lead was able to show us both, show all of us, the way we wanted to live and then gave us the strength to go find what we were looking for", Robin wiped the cover of the book in her hands, "We all have our stories and their beginning were not very romantic, but together we are now building their future and the endings. That couldn't be done if we weren't able to accept our pasts and live on".

They were now both watching the fishes and other water creatures Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had caught after their departure from the Fishman Island and the deep sea. Franky then glanced at Robin and grinned, "I guess that's exactly it, I wouldn't change anything about this crew and I want to see this journey until the very end while making my dream ship come true. There's no other place for me now".

"There's no other place for any of us", Robin whispered as the image of her mother and her home island came to her mind. They had all lost so much and gained something in return, after all this time they really had found a place to always return to and they didn't have to do so on their own. It was a warm feeling.

"I guess you're right", Franky said and relaxed again. He saw the look on Robin's face and knew his wasn't any different from hers, "So, what's the book you were reading?"

Robin was also pleased with the change of subject and turned the book around so that Franky could see its cover, "_The Story of the Pirate King_, written by a man who already lived by the time Roger did". The book itself was very simple with its design, it had deep red covers and the name was written on it with golden letters. It was just like many other books that were to be found around these parts, a book of those sailing the seas.

"I would have thought you'd have read all the books about him by now", Franky said and was interested to hear more about this one, "Is that book any good? I've heard a lot of people complaining how people keep lying and making up a ton of what they have to say about Roger. Tom said that a lot too, back in the day".

"I have read them, but this one is new, made less than a year ago. That's part of the reason why I bought it, the other being that I'm planning on giving it to someone else who I believe would be interested in it. I didn't want to give them a book filled with mistakes, though, and that's why I was careful to read every single line", Robin turned the book around again and opened it on a random spread, "I must say I was pleasantly surprised to see how well the writer knew their facts, but of course after the War of the Best a lot of knew knowledge was brought out which one again arose all knew interest in the past".

Franky nodded and crumpled something incoherent about _the damn war_. The whole crew had many thoughts of it, for Luffy's sake, but it was something not one of them was ready to discuss too much just yet.

"The Pirate King… His story had a beginning and an ending, or so some say. I believe his legacy is still being continued to this day and we ourselves are taking part in it. It's also important to remember that he is the man who brought us all together in the first place and started our journey", Robin smiled and read a few lines from the book out loud:

"_In the last moment of his life, he turned his fading 'flame of life' into a huge fire that enveloped the world. 'My wealth and treasures? If you want it, you can have it. Seek it out! I left everything in my life at that place!'"_


	2. in the End

**GfD**  
**-in the End**

Franky closed his eyes and his grin returned once more, "We all have our goals that we are now hunting down together, but Luffy's is the one which is pulling us forward in the speed we're now heading. I can't wait to see him become the King while we are his crew", Franky laughed, "He'll be just as well known as the one before him and then start new stories all around the world. There could be so many crews coming after us and sailing these seas, following in our footsteps". Robin agreed with him through a chuckle of her own and then with one line from the book that suited their current lives the best, _"Men, bound for the Grand Line, will chase after their dreams"_

_"The world is about to witness a Great Age of Piracy", _Franky recalled a line that had been repeated over and over again when the Pirate King was concerned. He thought it fit together with the one Robin had just said.

"We are all now living what that man once left behind", Franky continued.

"Indeed, that's exactly what we're doing, as well as shaping this era to be completely ours. What he and all the others back in the day gave us is now being used to change the world", Robin answered to Franky's thoughts with her own and felt pleased while thinking about past's effect on today, "It's exciting to be personally able to see where all this will be leading us".

Franky thought about how the subject of their conversation had managed to turn in to this one, but he had nothing to complain about. He wanted to hear what Robin would have to say next, "Now that we have reached the New World, and the second half of the Grand Line, how do you think our journey is going to end? And what do you think the world will be like when it does?"

"Oh, for one thing, I would like to see our dreams coming true. What happens after that is something I'm not quite comfortable imagining just yet", Robin slowly stood up with the book in her hands and then walked to Franky. She gave the book to him before continuing, "The world on the other hand will become what it does, we simply have to wait and see".

Franky looked down at the book, "You want me to read this thing?" Robin smiled the same mysterious smile she usually did, "It is an excellent book and I believe reading it would help you sort out some of your thoughts". Franky was confused by that, "How is it supposed to do that?"

"Past and future are always connected, as an archeologist I've witnessed that for many times. In my opinion, knowing and accepting how everything began will help us to see it until the very end. I believe I already mentioned that before", Robin turned around and started walking towards the door, ready to leave to her guarders, "Our story is following the same kind of path as the one told in that book, but the ending is hopefully slightly different. Even with the way it affects those following it closely".

"…all right. I guess I'll have to read it when I have time for I", Franky answered now deep in thought by Robin's word, "So, was I the one you got this book for, or is it for someone else?" Robin stopped and glanced at Franky, "It wasn't actually meant for you, but I have nothing against more of the crewmembers reading accurate literature".

"Then who was it for?" Franky asked, "I can't really think of anyone". Robin couldn't help but to let out a soft laugh at that and then turn around to look at Franky, "For Luffy, of course". Franky's eyes widened in surprise, "You really think he's going to be able to focus on a novel for long enough to actually read it?-wait, can he even read?"

"None of that matters as long as he has it. As I said, I do think he's going to be interested in what the book has to say. You'll see what I mean if you decide to read it yourself". Franky nodded, still rather confused, but he knew Robin. She would know what she was talking about. "Okay, I'll give it to him afterwards then", he said quietly and opened the book, reading the first line it had, "_The man who achieved everything_… Does this book have anything to say about Roger's ship or Tom? …or about Ace?"

"It does, which was one of the reasons I had to be sure what exactly it had written within it before giving it to our captain", Robin admitted, "In the end of it there's also mentions of the times we are living right now, plenty of the Marineford and even some of us and of the others well-known pirates that are now after One Piece".

"Oh…" Franky had nothing to say to that, but he knew he would definitely have to read the book now. Robin turned to walk away again, "When our adventures meet their end, there will be someone to write them down as well. Maybe there already is someone working on a book about us, isn't that interesting? That book… It will have a story I would be more than pleased to read".

"Do you think you'll like the ending?" Franky asked, still trying to get Robin to share her thoughts of their future.

"I really don't have much to say, all I'm asking for is that I'll be seeing it together with the rest of the crew. If not…" there was a short pause, Robin was already standing on the doorway "…then I only hope to be gifted with not seeing it all alone". She waved her hand as she walked out of the door, "Good night, Franky".

Franky was trying to digest what Robin had said as she disappeared from his sight. He stared at the door for a second too long before quickly calling after her, "Yeah, right. 'Night, Nico Robin!"

* * *

**AN**

**Some sort of prequel to my coming story One Adventure Left: I came up with this little writing exercise while working on it's first chapters****. Reading it after I've published will explain why and answer some of the questions this might have brought up**

**Oh, I cut this in two parts simply for the sake of the chapter names… And the name itself (GfD/GoD) will be either explained later or changed completely**


End file.
